A Blind Date
by GoldenEyesMidnightTears
Summary: The first step to ease his suffering was to heed Hatoris advice. Could he really go through with it? Could he heed Hatoris wise words or was he doomed to suffer permanent sexual frustration? ONESHOT YAOI


Author note: Oh yes, she's back and she has a whole new oneshot coming your way. Your most likely wondering what I was thinking when I wrote this. Then again, maybe not. Anyway Sexual frustration is a part of life my friends and so….what happens when you put that together with anger? This of course. Please let me know what you think!

I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the affiliated characters. Damn, how I wish I did though!

Reviews are love….send some.

Your eternal GoldenEyesMidnightTears

**The Blind Date**

Yuki couldn't believe that he was actually going to take Hatoris advice. Not even a week ago, Yuki had gone to the Sohma estate, looking for some much needed advice. He wasn't going to confide in Shigure, because lets face it, the man couldn't take anything seriously. He didn't want to worry Tohru, so he couldn't talk to her about it. No, it was more like he didn't want to scare her, by telling her about his…condition. There was no way in hell, Yuki could tell Kyo. No. Kyo would never let him live it down. Akito was completely out of the question, and he couldn't go bothering Haru about it. That left Hatori.

Yuki sighed as he stood in front of the full length mirror in his bedroom. He shifted his tie and smirked at the awful job.

_Tohru always fixed my tie for me. She's very special and she deserves someone way better than me. If she knew what I was going through right now, she would probably freak out and try to prescribe some type of Tohru cure for the sexually frustrated. Honestly, how would she feel if her prince told her that he wanted her. Not for love, but to put her in his bed and fuck her right into the mattress. _

_This was something he would not allow himself to put her through. She deserved much better than that. After all she did for him, there was just no way he could make her worry about this. So he decided to take Hatori up on his blind date offer. Hatori had told him that it would probably be fun and that there were probably people there in the same condition, looking for the same thing._

_Yuki had never felt so ashamed. To let this feeling overwhelm him and change his entire personality…it was beneath him._

_Yuki hoped that he would not regret taking Hatoris advice on this day. He blew his bangs out of his eyes and with a deep breath he took his leave._

_Yuki felt himself being led to a table, a black blindfold obstructing his vision and sense of direction. He felt himself being seated._

_After a pause, Yuki could hear someone taking a seat across from him. He breathed in deeply as nervousness set in and butterflies erupted into a flying frenzy within his stomach. He almost wanted to get up and call it quits…almost._

_After a brief moment, the dates were instructed to remove their blindfolds. Yuki wished he hadn't removed his blindfold. Because sitting across from him was none other than the stupid cat, Kyo. _

"_What the fuck!?" Kyo growled angrily._

"_Why the hell are you here? No…why the hell am I here with you?"_

"_I think the question is, why the hell am I here with you?" Yuki retorted._

_Embarrassment presented itself quite clearly on Kyos face._

_Yuki leaned back and placed a hand under his chin, while Kyo continued to seethe across from him._

"_Why exactly are you here? Did you find out that I was coming here? I bet you did, and you're here to demolish any chances of me getting a nice piece of ass."_

"_As if I would go through all that trouble."_

"_Then, why are you here? Answer me, damn you!"_

"_I believe, that is none of your business." _

"_Why you!" Kyo yelled angrily, as he stood up and pounded his fist onto the surface of the table, resulting in loud crack down the center. _

"_Like I keep sayin! I can't get away from you!Your every damn place I go! Your like an ugly…"_

_Kyo was silenced as Yuki rose in one swift, fluid motion, fisted his hand in Kyos orange locks and crashed their faces together, resulting in a painful clash of teeth. Yuki knew now that all morals had just flown out the window. What people thought, no longer mattered. Reason had taken a hike up Mount Everest for all he cared._

_With furiousness, Kyo punched Yuki across the face and sent him flying into the table that had been previously cracked by Kyos fist of anger. Finishing the job, the table collapsed beneath him._

_Yuki stared up at Kyo with a teasing smirk, and a newly forming bruise._

"_Oh, did I offend you? Poor, poor kitty."_

"_Oh, how I hate you." Kyo sneered. Kyo reached down and grasped Yuki around the waist. He hoisted him off the ground with a sharp pull. _

"_You wanna play that way? I'll play that way."_

_Kyo grasped the waist band of Yukis jeans and crashed their groins together. Both guys gasped and breathed deeply as their hands roamed and explored the exquisite forms in front of one another._

"_I hate you Kyo." Yuki whispered into Kyos ear as the cats teeth drew blood from his neck. Yukis fingernails scraped the length of Kyos tanned back. Kyo hissed. Their rumble took them to the door. They tripped over chairs, tables and each other just to get there._

"_Likewise." Kyo replied, once his teeth had lost contact with Yukis neck. _

_Yuki suddenly kicked Kyo through the door. Panicked screams filled the room as glass shattered across the tables and chairs. Yuki hurled himself on Kyo, who was sprawled on the concrete._

_It was pretty clear to the both of them, that they were both here for the same reason. But this moment was giving them such a rush, that just normal sex could never provide them with. This moment seemed to breathe life into the men through their adrenaline. Besides, what could be better than beating the shit out of one another and sex? For these two, absolutely nothing._

_Kyo grasped the chest of Yukis shirt and pulled him into a brutal kiss, grinding against him at the same time. Kyo scrambled out from under him after the kiss was broken and kicked him in the ribs. Obviously, if this was anybody else, they would be suffering a great deal. However, these tow were known for being highly tolerant of pain. _

_Yuki growled angrily and grabbed Kyos pant leg. With a quick thrust, he yanked him back on the ground, ripping the leg of Kyos cargo pants at the same time._

_Kyo lunged for Yukis ample lips and bit the bottom one harshly, with the desire of drawing blood._

_Grunting, panting, and groaning, the boys finally made it back to the estate, beating each other the entire way._

"_Oh! Your home!" Said Shigure happily. "Tohru made us another one of her home cooked meals…"_

_Shigure quit talking as he watched the two boys crash into the wall. Kyo, growling and having a death grip on Yukis shirt. They seemed to almost roll toward the stair way in a sweaty heap of moaning and yelping._

_He watched in pure shock as the two tripped up the stairs, taking certain moments to grab each others legs and pull each other back down again. There was a slam of a door upstairs and heap of tattered clothing laying at the bottom of the stairs._

_Realization struck Shigure with fits of laughter as he attempted to return to the dining room without doubling over. He hadn't remembered laughing so hard since the time he found out that Tohru had been living in a tent. Why he found that so funny, he would never know. He didn't dare disturb them or ask any questions in their fury, or his face may turn out just as beaten as theirs._

_Kyo tossed Yuki on the bed and ripped his own shirt off. Yukis had been removed sometime on the stairway. _

_Yuki suddenly jumped up and tore the bet right the loops of Kyos cargo pants. They fell to his ankles. Yuki didn't give Kyo time to kick them off before he tore them from under his feet, causing him to go sprawling across the carpet._

_Yuki jumped on top of him and cupped his most sensitive area, through the thin material of his boxer shorts._

"_Nhg! Yuki!" Kyo hissed. _

_Kyo thrust uncontrollably into Yukis hand. _

"_You damn rat! I fucking hate you!"_

"_I know." Yuki replied with a smirk._

_In one swift motion, Kyo hurled Yuki off himself and straddled him._

_He immediately ravished Yukis fair skin, with harsh bites. He left welts from his hershey kiss nipples, to his navel._

_Yukis reflexes caused him to thrust his knee into Kyos gut._

"_Fuck!" Kyo yelled._

_Kyo angrily tore off Yukis jeans and underwear, with a swift jerking motion. Yuki gasped as his arousal was exposed to the air so quickly. _

_Kyo grasped Yukis hardened length in a tight squeeze._

_Yuki moaned and arched his back into Kyos talented hand. _

"_You really are like a girl. All flushed like that. So damn pretty." Kyo murmured. _

"_Shutup! Yuki yelled, knocking Kyo off him. Yuki threw him against the end of the bed and yanked his boxers down from behind._

"_I think you are having way too much fun." Said Yuki in a harsh manner. He grabbed Kyos hair and roughly jerked his head back._

_Kyo yelped. Yuki pressed his erection against Kyos backside and began to suck on the sensitive flesh of Kyos neck._

_Kyo panted heavily and pressed back against Yuki, causing the boy to gasp and toss his head back with a loud cry._

_Yuki threw Kyo on the floor._

"_You stupid cat! How could you possibly make me feel this way!?"_

"_Shut the fuck up!" Kyo yelled, as he grabbed Yuki by the throat and tossed him against the wall._

_Not even a good dose of pain could turn these boys off now. It was far too late for that. Their fury only pushed their adrenaline to the max._

_Kyo straddled Yuki and gripped his shoulders painfully._

"_Fuck you Yuki, you damn rat!" He snarled._

_Kyo began to thrust his painfully hardened cock against Yukis in a rythmic melody of thrusting, banging, and loud cries from the both of them. Erupting from deep within their throats. They were slick with sweat and cried out together._

_Meanwhile, Shigure was still sitting at the dining room table, unable to eat Tohrus home cooked meal through his laughter. The paper thin walls told him of the stories happening within the confines of Kyos bedroom._

_Tohru entered with her head bowed low. Even her bangs couldn't disguise the embarrassment clearly written on her face. _

"_Hey, ah ha ha ha, Tohru ah ha ha!"_

_Tohru glanced at Shigure through her bangs._

"_I'm glad you find this amusing."_

"_Que sera sera, as I always say."_

_Shigure burst into another fit of laughter, and tears streamed the length of his face. He held his gut which most likely felt like it would burst from the pain of his laughter._

_Tohru walked to the fridge and grabbed a carton of milk._

"_By the way Tohru. Just what are you doing up there? Don't tell me you are enjoying the sound of those two perverts."_

"_Ah! No! Well….erm…you see…I was…j…just studying, so…._

"_Studying!? With all that noise!? I just hope they don't destroy my house in the process of their masochistic fucking."_

"_Tohru nearly dropped the milk carton, but gathered her senses and joined Shigure at the table._

"_I can't go back up there. I'll have to admit that I'm a little confused but I am so not getting into this one."_

_Shigure started to laugh again._

"_Hatori sure can be a bastard soemtimes."_

"_Ah! You mean this is his doing!?"_

"_Of course it is. He set them up after all."_

_Tohru felt like fainting. This was a lot to chew in one night."_

"_You better not think on it too much Tohru, we wouldn't want you to come down with a fever."_

"_Uhng! Kyo! Harder!"_

_Kyo obliged by thrusting against Yuki with full force. Although this caused some pain, the friction was amazing. They were both dripping with pre cum and sweat, which made the experience all the more enjoyable._

_Kyo thrust down on him again._

"_Wait! Kyo! Don't move!"_

"_What!? But..but I..h..have to. I have to keep going. Th..this is too much." Kyo replied through short gasps of air."_

"_Don't move!" Yuki ordered a little more harshly this time._

_Yuki grabbed both of their erection and began to pump them together._

_Kyo moaned as Yuki increased his speed and continued to pump without faltering. _

"_Oh god!" Kyo moaned._

_Kyo brought his mouth down to Yukis and let out an animalistic scream into Yukis mouth. The room was filled with nothing but moans, screams, and the slapping of skin. Kyo could feel himself getting closer and Yuki knew it because of Kyos previous action, of screaming into his mouth._

"_Not yet." Said Yuki, grabbing Kyos cock in a tight squeeze. _

"_Oh you fucking bastard!" Kyo yelled, while punching Yuki across the face. _

_Kyo tossed Yuki onto the bed and jumped on top of him. _

"_Guess what you damn rat? I don't have any lube." He said with a victorious grin._

"_I don't fucking care! We don't need it!" He hissed._

_Kyo smiked. "Have it your way. I'm going to enjoy making you scream."_

"_Heh, we'll see about that."_

_Kyo flipped Yuki over roughly and pinned him to the bed. He held his face to the mattress with one hand, while he used his free arm to hook under Yukis waist and hoist him up onto his knees._

_Yuki braced himself as he felt Kyo press against his entrance. In one quick motion, Kyo was inside him. Yukis piercing scream reverberated off the walls. Tears slid down the slopes of his cheeks. _

"_Oh my go Yuki! You are so fucking tight!"_

_Yuki only managed to wince._

_Unable to control himself once Yukis hot, tight muscles had surrounded his erection, he began to rapidly thrust within him. He enjoyed the sounds of their moaning, and he especially enjoyed the sound of Yuki wincing._

_Yuki cried and moaned as pain and pleasure consumed him._

"_Stop your whining Yuki," Kyo said, taking that moment to cover Yukis mouth._

_No sooner, had his hand covered Yukis moist lips before the bastard bit it."_

_Kyo knew he was only playing with him but Kyo wanted to be in control._

_Kyo pulled his hand back with a loud yelp. "You asshole!" Kyo dragged Yuki to the end of the bed with no ounce of assiduity at all. He through his upper body overboard, while he gripped Yukis ample ass and kept his lower half on the bed with him._

_Kyo re entered him and Yuki moaned into the carpet._

"_You like that huh? Kinky."_

_Yuki reached back and slid his hand in between the mattress and his cock that was being thrust into the mattress, every time Kyo thrust into him._

_He began to pump himself as best he could in his position, as Kyo thrust in and out of him, faster and faster. The increase in pleasure had decreased any amount of pain he may have felt when it felt as if Kyo had ripped apart his insides._

_Yuki arched his back as best he could in this awkward position. An unexpected cry tore from his throat as Kyo slammed into his prostate._

"_Yeah!" Kyo cried victoriously._

"_Kyoooo! Don't stoooop!" Yuki yelled, his features twisting in extreme pleasure._

"_I couldn't even If I wanted to!"_

_All of a sudden white visions exploded into pure ecstasy as both men hit their climaxes together. _

_The rest of Yukis body slumped off the bed and Kyo collapsed from exhaustion._

"_If I had any energy left, I'd kill you right now." Said Kyo with a smirk._

"_Same to you."_

"_Shutup." Said Kyo in a weary voice. And with that, the boys fell into the best sleep they had ever had._

_The blind date was a success. Sexual Frustration would no longer be an issue._


End file.
